1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air belt device.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-point seat belt device in which a shoulder belt section that is worn from a shoulder of a passenger, who is seated on a vehicle seat, to a lumbar on an opposite side in a seat width direction is provided with an inflation section (a bag) that is inflated by a supply of gas has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-112201 (JP 5-112201 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-25546 (JP 2000-25546 A), for example).
In each of above configurations, the inflation, section is symmetrically folded with respect to the center in a width direction of the shoulder belt section. Thus, in order to effectively protect a head of the passenger by the inflation section that has been inflated and deployed, a volume of the inflation section needs to be increased.